Guardian Deity of Justice Sailor Sun
by ImmortalityAnK
Summary: summary coming soon


**Chapter 1**

**A new star is shining.The fighter of justice,Sailor Sun**

It was a beautiful sunny day. After a cold and heavy winter, the spring was finally arrived. The sun was shining, filling the air with its warm rays. The flowers were showing their first blossoms, the birds were singing and the whole nature was coming to life.

"This is the first day that I'll be late for school! It can't be...".This is what a young girl was thinking, running to get in the class before her teacher arrives. She was Kelly Taylor, a 11 years old girl, with long, orange hair. At the very moment she entered the class, the bell rang. "Just in time!" thought Kelly.

Then, she went to her desk where her desk-mate was waiting for.

-You arrived just in time. We'll have a Math test, exclaimed Emmy, surprised by Kelly being late.

-Yes, I know. I studied very much and I overslept, responded Kelly, arranging her schoolbooks and notebooks.

Moments later, the Math teacher entered in the classroom. The pupils and the teacher greet each other and after that, she began reading the class book. Several minutes later, she gave a test to her class.

After the Math class was over, Kelly and her desk-mate Emmy were discussing:

- The test wasn't too difficult, don't you agree Kelly? asked Emmy.

- You're right. I was hoping for something difficult, responded Kelly, visible disappointed. I have study very much last evening.

- Hey Kelly, let's forget about the test and let's enjoy ourselves! What do you say? asked Emmy smiling. She also lifted her right index and winked.

Knowing her desk-mate well, Kelly responded:

- I bet you have something on you're mind, right? she cheered herself up seeing Emmy in such a good mood.

- That's right! then Emmy put her left index to her lips and looking at the sky, said: Umm…let's see…she took the finger from her lips and said with a loud voice: Oh yes! and raising the left hand, exclaimed: Let's go and see the football team from 8th class!

Meanwhile, on the football field the team from 8th class was playing a training game with the team from 10th class. It was a warm day and the boys were running for 80 minutes, but nobody was feeling the tiredness anymore.

- Nick, pass the ball.

- Ok! It's yours Steve!

- Tarek, take it! Go for the goal!

- All right!

The boys were communicating and were playing like one. The score was 2 – 2 and the match was about to finish, so the team from 8th class entrusted their captain the goal that will bring them the victory.

Kelly and Emmy, arrived on the football field were watching the game. Emmy was so excited that, in the moment the captain of 8th class' team received the pass, she grabbed Kelly's right arm and exclaimed:

-Kelly, Kelly! Look! It's Tarek! Oh my God, he's awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Yes...he's cute...responded Kelly, absent and pensive.

Tarek Robertson, one of our main characters, is 14 years old and he's already the captain of Nokiyama Football Team (NFT). Tarek plays as striker and his famous shoot "Dragon Blast" is almost impossible to catch. Most of the girls who came on the football field to see the boys playing were cheering for Tarek. And even if he has so many girl fans, he's pretty cold towards them.

Kelly is the captain of NaokiyamaVolleyball Team, but she hasn't met Tarek before because the football team and the volley team have different schedules and different places where they practice.

The game was almost over. Tarek, with the ball in his possession runs on the field, dodging his opponents' attempts to steal the ball. Several seconds later, Tarek passed the ball to Ray, one of his companions. When Ray passed the ball, Tarek jumped and turned upside down, receiving the pass with his right leg and in the same time shot his famous "Dragon Blast". In that moment, the ball took an effect that looked like a giant dragon fire and, with an amazing speed, entered in goal and scored.

The trainer whistled. In that moment, the game was ended. The score was 3 – 2 for Tarek's team. The boys were overjoyed and the girls, who came to see their game and to cheer up for Tarek, were enthusiastic and they were screaming:

- Tarek!!! We love you!!!

Ray, who supported Tarek's last action, by passing the ball in perfect timing, approached his captain and asked him:

- It was a good practice, don't you agree Tarek?

- Yeah..., responded Tarek, visible indifferent and not very satisfied of the result.

- What is it? asked Ray, not understanding his captain. You don't look so excited about it.

- I hate all these noisy girls, responded Tarek, totally pissed off by his fan girls. I'm going to take a shower.

Joe, who came to congratulate his captain, heard the end of the conversation between Tarek and Ray, said:

- Geez! But they are cheering for you man! Like Ray, Joe did not understand his captain indifference towards his fan girls.

- I don't care...responded Tarek, who was annoyed by this conversation and turned out, preparing to leave for the showers.

In the moment Tarek was turning out, Kelly was watching him. Their eyes met for just a second, but it was enough for both of them.

"Strange...what was this feeling?" thought Tarek, whose heart was beating faster than usual. Then, he left, heading for the showers.

After her eyes met Tarek's, Kelly's heart was pounding. She was thinking only of those violet eyes, cold as ice, but, in the same time mysterious and sad. She was absorbed by her thoughts and a new feeling that was growing in her heart.

- Kelly, Kelly! The World calls for Kelly! Emmy was trying to call Kelly since the ending of the game.

After this final call of her desk-mate, Kelly finally responded:

- Yes...what happened? she was still lost in her thoughts.

Emmy looked at Kelly's eyes and, knowing her friend very well, she put her hand on her back, stooped and winked:

- Mmmm...you like him, don't you?

- Like? Who? asked Kelly, confused. She still could not realize her own feelings.

- Tarek. You were staring at him since we came here.

- No! No! It's not that! It's just...Even if she was trying to deny, Kelly became pensive the moment she thought of Tarek when their eyes met.

- It's just what? C'mon Kelly! Emmy was frustrated because Kelly still wasn't aware of her new feelings. All the girls are in love with him. He's perfect! Emmy was trying to make Kelly realize that she likes Tarek.

- I was just watching his play, responded Kelly, a little annoyed by her desk-mate attempts. Come on, let's go. The next class is about to start; Kelly obviously wanted to end this conversation, because she felt embarrassed, not understanding her own feelings.

- Like I believe you, responded Emmy, skeptical. - But ok. Let's go; she eventually gave up.

The two girls left the football field. When they were approaching the school building, Kelly stopped. Emmy looked at her and asked:

- What happened?

- I forgot something in the gym, responded Kelly. Please leave without me.

- Ok, said Emmy. But don't be late.

- I'll be in time, said Kelly and she headed to the gym, where the Volleyball Female Team was training.

Several minutes later, returning from the gym and running on the corridor, Kelly was thinking about what happened on the football field. And the only image who came always in her mind was Tarek's.

"What happens to me? What is this feeling? And why am I thinking about him?" Those were the questions that were bothering Kelly. "Why can't I find an answer? Maybe I should just forget what happened and hurry. The English class is starting. I'm going to be late!"

Meanwhile, at the second floor a boy was looking through the window. "It was like a blaze, but I can't get her out of my mind. Am I falling in love? If I'll meet her again..." but he couldn't finish his thoughts. The moment he turned out, a girl jumped into him and skipped her books. She quickly stooped to pick her books that fell down and she tried to excuse herself:

- I... I'm sorry! I'm in a hurry. Forgive me...

The boy stooped as well to help her pick her books and said:

- It's nothing. Are you all right?

That was the moment when their eyes met and Kelly noticed his beautiful violet eyes and red as a rose murmured:

- T...a...r...e...k!

Tarek recognized immediately the girl who made his heart beat faster and, very troubled and excited, said:

- Seems that you know my name.

Kelly pumped up and with her face down, red of emotion and she was about to leave. In that instant, Tarek grabbed Kelly's arm and stopped her:

- Please wait! and then he asked her, smiling: - Can I know your name?

After Tarek released her hand, Kelly answered while she was running in her class:

- Kelly...My name is Kelly...

Tarek watched her until she entered in the class and thought: "Kelly...it's a nice name. I never saw such beautiful eyes". He smiled and left for his class.

Kelly, still excited by her encounter with Tarek, was not paying much attention to the lesson. She was pensive and the only thing she could think of was Tarek's smile.

Emmy, seeing Kelly so absent, asked her:

- Kelly, what happened?

- Nothing...it didn't happen anything..., responded Kelly with a fainted voice, which betrayed her words.

- I know you very well Kelly and you are not yourself today, said Emmy. Tell me, what is it? Did something good happen to you? asked Emmy, very anxious to find out all the details.

But Kelly, who was still unsure of her feelings, responded:

- I told you...It's nothing important. The moment she thought at her encounter with Tarek, Kelly's face turned red.

Emmy, with a slight idea of the reason why Kelly was behaving so strangely, continued to pressure her best friend:

- Come on Kelly! You're face is all red! Don't tell me you are in love! It was the final attempt to make Kelly confess.

- No, no Emmy! You are wrong. In that moment, Kelly was finally starting to be aware of the new felling that was continuously growing inside her heart. Then she confessed:

- Well...I...I met him...and she cast down her eyes.

In that moment, her heart was beating so fast, that she tried to hide her chest with her left hand.

- Met who? asked Emmy, but when she saw Kelly's gesture, she suddenly remembered the things happened on the football field: - Ah, you mean Tarek?

- Yes…responded Kelly with a fainted voice. Her heart was pounding harder than before.

- And? What happened between you two? Emmy wanted all the details.

Kelly told her friend the entire story and after she was done, Emmy exclaimed:

- Kelly! You're lucky! and she was very excited.

- Why you say that? asked Kelly, amazed by her friend's reaction.

- Because Tarek seems to like you. That's why! responded Emmy.

Kelly, now aware of the fact that she fell in love with Tarek, responded with a sad voice, not knowing if she could believe her friend's words. For her, the fact that Tarek could like her was too good to be true.

- It can't be. He just met me and we barely talk to each other.

Emmy was happy seeing her friend in that condition. She knew that Kelly finally figured out her feelings for Tarek.

- You'll see that I'm right! said Emmy, smiling and she winked, adding: - We'll talk more another time.

When the class was over and the teacher left, a boy entered in the classroom and, when he saw Kelly, he approached her and gave her a slip with something written on it.

- Here, this is for you, said the boy to Kelly.

Kelly, astonished by that event, looked at the piece of paper and asked:

- From who's part? Her heart was pounding, because she could recognize in that boy one of Tarek's companions from the football team.

- I don't know, responded Joe. It was him who gave Kelly the slip. I'm only a messenger. Bye!

After Joe left, Kelly began to read the slip. While she was reading, her heart was beating faster and her face turned all red. Emmy exclaimed, seeing Kelly so agitated:

- Kelly! You are all red! and then she asked, as if she knew the answer:

- It's from him, right?

- Him? Who? asked Kelly, who has not realized the purpose of Emmy's question.

- From Tarek, responded Emmy, winking and pointing a finger to the slip, asking:

- What did he wrote?

But Kelly responded, trying to look as if she didn't care at all about the content of the slip:

- Hmm... Well... never mind! and then she said with a loud voice: Let's go outside!

- Ok, Ok! said Emmy, disappointed of Kelly's reaction. I was just curious.

When the school was finally over, Kelly and Emmy have discussed for a while and they planned to go out that weekend and have some fun together. Shot after, the two friends separated and Kelly went on her way home. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a strange orange cat with sun sign on its forehead appeared.

- Sunshine! exclaimed Kelly, recognizing her cat. What are you doing here?

- A demon appeared in the center of the city, responded Sunshine. He's attacking innocent children. You must hurry and transform into Sailor Sun! Sunshine was very agitated and he ran all the way to call for Kelly's help.

- Ok, I understand, responded Kelly and then she called: "Sun, Power me Up!"

Kelly's brooch started to emit a warm golden light, enveloping her body. A sweet melody was filling the air and multiple transparent layers made from pure light were embracing parts of her body. In contact with her skin, the layers materialized. A ray of light fell down on her hair, becoming an accessory. The sign of the sun appeared on her forehead, transforming into a tiara, having the sign of the sun in the middle of it. Now, the transformation was complete. Kelly became the warrior of justice, Sailor Sun.

Several minutes later, our heroine was hurrying to arrive in the center of the city.

Meanwhile, in the center of the city a demon was terrorizing innocent people. He was big, with dark-red skin, had two tails filled with spines all over, one big horn on his forehead and his yellow eyes were shining so strangely, as if they were coming from the depths of Hell. The demon was laughing mischievously, while he was attacking an innocent child.

- I'm taking your purity! I'll make you a demon!!! Muhahaha!

All the people were frightened and they could not move. The child was very scared and he was crying.

- No, please! said the child. Let me go!!! His tears ran down his cheeks and tried to escape from his attacker.

- You cannot escape! yelled the demon, while he was grabbing the child's arm and raising him up. Prepare to be transformed! In that moment, the demon was having an evil shine in his eyes and his big, mischievous grin was scaring the child to death.

- No!!! yelled the frightened boy and then he asked for help, crying.

For a second, the child looked into demon's eyes. In the same instant, the demon cast a spell and the child's eyes turned red. After that, a little light, that had the form of a sphere appeared from his chest. The transformation was almost complete. After the light came out of his chest, the child's skin turned black and two horns came out of his head and a tail came out of his back.

-Yes! Yes! This is it! Ha, ha, ha! The demon was excited and was laughing maliciously. You poor little creatures...you'll all be like him! Who's next? asked then, with an evil grin on his face. Oh, yes! You! and pointed at one of the child's friend.

The boy was so scared and frightened, that could not say anything. When the demon wanted to touch the child, someone yelled:

- Stop right there, you evil demon!

- Huh??? The demon turned and began to look in all parts.

- Stay away from that child! the same voice spoke again.

- Who's there? Asked the demon, surprised and annoyed. The unknown voice was disturbing him. Very annoyed, he yelled with his satanic voice: Show yourself!

The voice responded:

- I'm the warrior of justice and I'm here to punish you for your sins. I'm Sailor Sun!

Sailor Sun suddenly appeared from the top of a high building nearby and attacked the demon, but he jumped back.

- Ha, Ha, Ha! The demon laughed when he saw Sailor Sun. A little girl dares to attack me??!!?? I'll turn you into dust! He was surprised and annoyed by Sailor Sun's courage.

- You are more stupid then you look, answered our heroine and tried to hit the demon again.

But this time, the demon stopped her punch and hit her.

-You are no match for me! the demon grinned maliciously and yelled: I'll kill you!

When the demon was just about to finish Sailor Sun with his power, a white rose appeared out from nowhere and hit him in his throat.

Badly hurt and in serious pain, the demon screamed:

- How did you know??!!?? I'll kill you all mortals!!!

- I doubt you still can to do that, you poor demon! a voice was taunting the demon, making him angry. The rose I thrown is poisoned, added the unknown voice.

- You fools! You cannot kill me! the demon was visibly suffering and the unknown voice was annoying him badly.

- Now, Sailor Sun! Finish him! the unknown ally raised his voice.

- Got it! responded Sailor Sun and she called for her power: "Sun Sphere!"

In that moment, a scepter appeared. Sailor Sun's tiara disappeared and a small, shining sun took its place. When the sun from her forehead started to emit a gold, warm light, on top of the scepter appeared a piece of light, which started to grow, forming a sphere. When this process was over, Sailor Sun grabbed the scepter and yelled:

- "Sun Sphere! Shine and purify!"

In that moment, the sphere on the top of the scepter took the form of a sun and started to emit rays of lights towards demon.

- "Oh, no!I lost!" the demon's last words before he vanished in the powerful light of Sun's Sphere.

When the demon died, the child that was turned into a demon begin to retransform to a human. The horns and tail were first to disappear. After that, his skin changed its

color back to normal. Then, the eyes turned from red to their natural color. And the little sphere of light that appeared when the demon transformed the child and entered in the boy, helping him to regain consciousness.

- A well-done job Sailor Sun! said the mysterious voice of the person who helped our heroine.

- Thank you for helping me, said Sailor Sun and she asked her interlocutor: Can you show yourself?

- It's my duty to protect you, princess, said the voice and its owner showed himself. He was hiding behind a giant tree nearby.

The mysterious ally of Sailor Sun was a tall boy with a golden mask on his eyes. He was dressed with a light blue costume that had large golden pieces of different shapes on it. The mysterious ally also had a big orange-red stone on his chest, surrounded by four golden triangle rays.

- But who are you? asked Sailor Sun. And how do you know about me? Sailor Sun was surprised because her interlocutor knew that she was Princess Serena.

- I'm Sun Protector, at your service, responded the mysterious ally, smiling and kneeling before Sailor Sun. Then he stood up and said: I have to go now.

- Wait! said Sailor Sun and she asked, still troubled by Sun Protector's words: How do you know who I am?

But Sun Protector responded, not wanting to reveal anything yet:

- The only thing you have to know it's that I'll help you. See you next time! the he disappeared.

Sailor Sun, still amazed by that turn of events, remained in the same place for several seconds, without making any move. Sunshine arrived and he took Sailor Sun out of there.

Several minutes later, Kelly, now untransformed, was talking with Sunshine, revealing him the things that occurred after she arrived in the center of the city. Sunshine remained pensive after Kelly has finished telling him everything, and he said:

- Sun Protector? Who can he be? I never heard of him before.

- He knows who I am, responded Kelly, still troubled by what she just found out.

- What??? asked Sunshine, amazed and visible troubled by this fact. Nobody must know who you are! added Sunshine and he seemed very decided to do something regarding their problem.

- I know that, but...he helped me, said Kelly, looking at the ground with a sad expression on her face and she added, uncertain and concerned: I think he is an ally.

- You can't trust people so easily Kelly! Sunshine scolded Kelly because he knew that this was Sailor Sun's big weakness. We must wait and see what happens.

- Ok..., responded Kelly, absorbed in her thoughts.

They were just passing by a clock and Kelly rose up her head and looked at it. It was 20:42. When she saw the hour, Kelly exclaimed, panicked:

- Oh my God!!!! I forgot!

Sunshine looked at his mistress, amazed by her words and asked:

- What is it Kelly? What's wrong?

- Go home without me Sunshine, said Kelly, without responding to her cat's concerned questions. I have something important to do. Then she left, leaving Sunshine behind, totally confused by his mistress' reaction.

"I'll never forgive myself if something goes wrong! How could I forget about something so important?" was thinking Kelly while she was hurrying to the school's football field. When she arrived, a guy was there, staring at the stars that were appearing on the sky.

-TAREK!

In that moment, Tarek turned to his face at Kelly.

- I was waiting for you, said Tarek and smiled. Thank you for responding to my letter's request.

- I'm so sorry for being late! apologized Kelly, while her heart was pounding of emotion. She was about to cry. Please forgive me!

- It's ok now! responded Tarek and he continued to smile. You are here and this is all that matters.

Then, Tarek approached Kelly and put his arms around her, holding her tight.

- Kelly...I like you very much, said Tarek, very excited. He wasn't the type to show his emotions and he never talked in that way to a girl before. Would you like to be my girlfriend? asked then, with a timid voice.

- Tarek...I...Kelly's heart was pounding hard, almost breaking her chest. She was so happy, that she could not say anything.

- Forgive me...it was my mistake...I shouldn't ask you this all of sudden...Tarek didn't know what to say anymore. He just could hope that Kelly's feelings will respond to his.

- Don't say anything more Tarek...Please..., said Kelly, and her voice was getting weaker. I...I like you very much too...added, visible excited and almost crying due to such happiness.

- You made me so happy Kelly! Tarek was overjoyed, because the girl that liked responded to his feeling. That means you...

Kelly didn't let Tarek finish and responded, not wanting for Tarek to wait any longer:

-Yes! Yes Tarek! I want to be your girlfriend!

After they talked for an hour about different things that regarded themselves and their relationship, Tarek brought Kelly home. They remained in front of the gate for several minutes, because neither Kelly, nor Tarek wanted to leave other's side.

When Tarek left, Kelly entered in the house. Sunshine was up, waiting for Kelly to arrive.

- Sunshine! exclaimed Kelly and she added, very joyful: I'm so happy!

- Did something good happen to you? asked Sunshine, confused as usual by his mistress' behavior.

- Yes! responded Kelly and his heart was pounding. I like him so much!

- Huh? Who do you like? asked Sunshine, scratching himself, sign that he was left outside by his mistress.

- Never mind... never mind... I'm going to sleep. Kelly didn't respond to Sunshine's question, because she was absorbed into her thoughts.

Sunshine remembered that he had an important thing to discuss with Kelly that night.

- Kelly! We have to talk about the demon that appeared. We must...

But Kelly didn't let Sunshine finish, because she was too happy to listen to Sunshine's concerns.

- I'm too tired now Sunshine. I'm going in bed.

- But Kelly, you have a duty! said Sunshine, visible upset that Kelly wasn't taking too seriously her responsibilities as Sailor Sun.

- I know.. I know...responded Kelly, who couldn't care less in that moment about her pet's concern

- Kelly!!! Sunshine was trying one last time to wake Kelly from her fantasy world.

- Good night! said Kelly and she went upstairs to her room.

- Oh well! This is a cat's life...said Sunshine, while he was frustrated because his mistress refused talking with him that night.


End file.
